Reliance Entertainment
| location = Mumbai, Maharashtra, India | area_served = Worldwide | key_people = Anil Ambani (chairman) Tina Ambani Anmol Ambani | num_employees = | industry = Media | products = Film Web Series & TV Animation Digital Gaming | revenue = | parent = Reliance Anil Dhirubhai Ambani Group | homepage = }} Reliance Entertainment (formerly known as Reliance BIG Entertainment) is a division of the Reliance Anil Dhirubhai Ambani Group handling its media and entertainment business, across content and distribution platforms. The key content initiatives are across movies, music, sports, gaming, Internet & mobile portals, leading to direct opportunities in delivery across the emerging digital distribution platforms: digital cinema, IPTV, DTH and mobile TV. Subsidiaries Current * Storyteller Holding Co., LLC (Amblin Partners) (investor, 20%) **Amblin Entertainment - Family-Friendly Label ** DreamWorks Pictures - Mature Label ** Amblin Television - Television Division ** Storyteller Distribution Co. LLC - Copyright Holder ** * Reliance Animation (formerly BIG Animation) - (Airtight Info media) *Phantom Films (50% owned) * Big Home Entertainment - Home Video Division * Big Music - Record Label Division * BIG Star Entertainment Awards * Codemasters (29% owned) * Jump Games (ParadoX Studios) * Lava Bear Films * Riverstone Pictures * Reliance Big Pictures - Movie Production & Distribution Division * Reliance Broadcast Network Limited ** Big 92.7 FM - Radio Division * Reliance Games - Mobile Games Development Studio * Reliance Media Works Ltd ** Big ND Studios ** Big Synergy - Non Fiction TV Production Division ** Reliance MediaWorks (formerly Lowry Digital) * Reliance Media Works Studio - Filmcity Mumbai * Talenthouse Former * IM Global - 80% sold to Tang Media Partners in 2016; merged with Open Road Films into Global Road Entertainment in 2017 ** AutoMatik (joint venture with Entertainment One) ** IM Global Television - Television division History * Reliance forayed into the largely untapped video rental market in India by launching BIGFlix. * The company plans to launch TV Channels. * On 15 July 2009, Reliance and Steven Spielberg announced a joint venture with funding of $825 million.Anil Ambani meets Spielberg; to provide Rs 4,000 cr for films The Economic Times. * Big 92.7 FM launched a radio station in Singapore considering 8% of the population residing there is Indian. * On 5 April 2010, Reliance acquired a 50% stake in Codemasters. * On 28 May 2010, the company achieved the first ever Bollywood cross-over into the Hollywood box office market with the release of Kites. * Reliance co-produced director Steven Spielberg's film '' War Horse, which was released worldwide on Christmas Day in 2011. Many other projects from the director also have the company as a producer. * In January 2012, it was announced that Reliance DreamWorks movies garnered 11 Oscar nominations. * In November 2014, the company announced plans to begin the acquisition process of the North American and European mobile game studios of DreamWorks Studios in early 2015.Exclusive: India's Reliance Entertainment plans to acquire Western game studios in 2015. Reuters, 15 November 2014 Films Bengali Hindi Punjabi Tamil Telugu Kannada Malayalam English Web series and TV One of its subsidiaries, Phantom Films run by the likes of Vikramaditya Motwane and Anurag Kashyap is actively contributing in web series. They were one of the producers of the Netflix show, ''Sacred Games. Two more web series is being developed currently for Amazon, by them. Stardust and Vish Puri, former being directed by Motwane himself and the later will be helmed by Ashwiny Iyer Tiwary. Big Synergy, its other subsidiary was responsible for shows like ''Bose: Dead/Alive'' with ALTBalaji and Yay kay hua Bro with Voot. References External links *Reliance ADA Group Companies * Category:Entertainment companies of India Category:Film distributors of India Category:Film production companies of India Category:Film production companies based in Mumbai Category:Media companies based in Mumbai Category:Indian companies established in 2005 Category:Entertainment companies established in 2005 Category:Media companies established in 2005 Category:Reliance Anil Dhirubhai Ambani Group subsidiaries Category:Producers who won the Best Feature Film National Film Award Category:Producers who won the Best Film on Other Social Issues National Film Award